1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and useful methods and apparatus for commercial laundries using a wash water system wherein wash water maintained in a contact tank is treated with an electrolytically produced mixed-oxidant prior to use in the washing machine.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Arnaud U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,977 discloses a system for removing impurities anticipated to be found in industrial waste water, which system is allegedly suited for waste water systems such as those used for laundry or vehicle washing operations. The system includes aeration, mixing/flocculating, and contact media mechanisms to remove suspended solids, hydrocarbons, and organic materials and undesired dissolved minerals from the treated water.
Arreghini U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,878 discloses a clothes washing machine having a tank for the recovery of liquids and a transfer conduit which, by way of a first pump disposed in the conduit connects the lower portion of the tub to the tank. The lower volume of the tank is connected by way of a suitable conduit and a second pump to a nozzle that discharges into the hydraulic circuit that feeds containers for substances for the washing operation.
Schneider U.S. Pat. No. 5,493,743 discloses a method and apparatus of washing laundry using a reduced amount of, or without the use of, hot water and detergents using a wash water system wherein wash water maintained in a contact tank is ozonated by an ozone generator prior to use in the washing machine. The oxygen and/or dried air is concentrated by an oxygen concentrator before being fed into the generator. The system includes a venturi injector for entraining ozone into the water in the storage and contact tanks. The system also includes contact extenders, static mixers and flow restriction fittings. The spent wash water may be collected, filtered and reused, thereby eliminating waste water disposal problems, resulting in considerable water and energy savings.
Garbutt U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,616 discloses a method and apparatus to restore gray water from a laundry using ozone as a cleaning agent in a closed loop system allegedly for recycling to preserve water, to reduce system size, and to enhance the efficiency of the cleaning system.
Engel U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,720 shows a method and apparatus for washing laundry without hot water and detergent using a closed-loop ozonated wash water system wherein wash water maintained in a storage tank is ozonated by an ozone generator prior to use in the washing machine. The ambient air used in the ozone generator to generate the ozone is undried and temperature controlled. The system includes an injector including a vacuum pump for entraining ozone into the water in the storage tank.
Engel U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,399 and Engel U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,556 disclose a method and apparatus for washing laundry without hot water and detergent using a closed loop ozonated wash water system wherein wash water maintained in a storage tank is ozonated by an ozone generator prior to use in a washing machine. The spent wash water is collected, filtered and reused allegedly eliminating wastewater disposal problems and resulting in considerable water and energy savings. The ozone generator has an air flow configuration to maximize ozone generation.
Durazzani U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,661 discloses a process for treatment of laundry in a basket rotatably mounted in a tub of a washing machine by actuating a valve to introduce water into the tub from a hot water supply until the tub is partially filled to soak the laundry contained in the basket, rotating the basket first at low speed and in alternate directions for a predetermined period of time and then at high speed in a single direction for a predetermined period of time while simultaneously recirculating water from a collector below the basket back into the basket during rotation thereof, and discharging the liquid contained in the basket after rotation of the basket is stopped. This method allegedly preheats the laundry in the basket and the tub making it unnecessary to reheat the washing liquid during a subsequent washing program.
Chelton U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,164 discloses a system for continuously treating waste water from laundries, car washers and like cleaning establishments to recover water soap, detergents, and other chemicals by flowing the untreated water through sand chambers to remove heavy sediment, collecting the water from the sand chambers in a storage compartment, pumping the water through a centrifugal separator for removal of large particulate matter and then through a filter containing media for removal of flocculated soaps, detergents, waxes, and other particulate matter, thence in-to a filtered water storage compartment. The water is pumped from the filtered water storage compartment by a pressure pump. Part of the water containing unused soaps, detergents, conditioning agents, and other chemicals is returned from the filtered water storage compartment for reuse, the other part enters a filter containing absorptive media for removal of the remaining soaps, detergents, conditioning agents, organic compounds and other chemicals. The water is thence returned as pure rinse water to the cleaning establishment. Backwash water from the filters is returned through a separate bag filter recovering the water and leaving behind solids in the bag for removal and easy disposal.
Grantham U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,503 discloses a laundering apparatus for washing, rinsing, etc., in which the water, with the laundry goods, circulates through in a continuous operation. There may be a single unit, or a plurality of units in series. Means is provided for recirculating water from the exit end of a unit to the entrance end or from one unit to another unit in front of it.